The Daemon Chronicles
by Crystal Mizuka
Summary: **Discontinued** After two years of being sealed in the Dark Net Ocean, Daemon has escaped. If they weren't strong enough to defeat him back then, are the Chosen Children strong enough now?
1. The Dark Digivice

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure 02 and its characters were created by Bandai, not me.

Author's Notes: This is set two years after the defeat of Belial Vamdemon, known to those who have only seen the dub as Malo Myotismon. I also base this on the information that since this season took place three years after the first season (summer 1999) in 2002, and the assumption that the overall storyline progressed through the course of a year ending a little ways into the start of 2003. That makes this 2005.

* * *

The 2005 Age Chart

12 Hida Iori (Cody)

14 Ichijouji Ken, Motomiya Daisuke (Davis), Takaishi Takeru (T.K.), Yagami Hikari (Kari)

15 Inoue Miyako (Yolei)

16 Izumi Koushiro (Izzy), Tachikawa Mimi

17 Ishida Yamato (Matt), Takenouchi Sora, Yagami Taichi (Tai)

18 Kido Joe

* * *

The Daemon Chronicles: The Dark Digivice

The sound of waves beating against a sandy shore was relaxing as Ken strolled down an unfamiliar length of beach. The landscape shifted, becoming more familiar. The surrounding beach began to look as though it had been taken from a negative photograph. An ominous shadow rose from the water, the towering form of Dagomon. Ken had been to this place before, the Dark Net Ocean.

There was silence for a moment. Then without warning the water began to rush away from shore, forming into a series of massive waves. If Ken recalled correctly, this was the start of Dagomon's Thousand Waves attack. He looked around frantically, but couldn't find Wormmon anywhere nearby.

"I need that one! Flame Inferno!" The silence was broken as another familiar form came into view a short ways down the beach. All at once Ken watched in terrified fascination as the flame attack totally overwhelmed Dagomon. After all, it was a perfect level against an ultimate level, so there had been no contest. Dagomon, the lord of the Dark Net Ocean, shattered into useless fragments of data.

The other digimon, Daemon, began slowly walking toward him. Again Ken searched around frantically for his partner digimon, but Wormmon was still nowhere to be seen. Daemon didn't seem to be in much of a hurry to approach him, so Ken opted to make a run for it. When he'd turned around to start running, Daemon was only inches away, reaching out a clawed hand. Then Ken was dangling several feet in the air as Daemon had lifted him by the collar of his shirt, with no means of escape.

"Release me from this prison!" Daemon demanded harshly.

_Wormmon... Daisuke..._

A new sense of boldness came over Ken as he thought about how Daisuke would have confronted Daemon. He stared down at Daemon and spoke defiantly. "I won't."

* * *

Ken sat bolt upright in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He was shaking visibly and as Wormmon observed him, still looked positively terrified.

"Ken-chan? Was it another nightmare?"

Ken seemed to relax considerably hearing the voice of his partner digimon there to comfort him. He stopped staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the room and turned to look at Wormmon, nodding confirmation as he did so. That was when a loud series of beeps started from his digivice, which felt like it was on fire.

Ken hurriedly pulled the digivice out of his pocket and cast it to the floor so as to avoid getting burned as it continued beeping frantically while emitting crimson sparks. Ken watched all of this with that same fascinated terror that had come over him upon seeing Daemon in his dream. Was it possible for a digivice to short out?

Wormmon was watching too. Once the light show was over, the digivice came to a halt on the floor with a blank, static filled screen. Wormmon was about to crawl down from the bed to investigate, but Ken grabbed him and shook his head. The digivice, as if in response to Ken's actions, slowly shattered into fragments of useless data and vanished just like Dagomon had in his dream. After a moment, still trembling nervously, Ken seemed to reach some kind of internal decision. "I have to talk to Daisuke."

"It's 3:00 a.m." Wormmon pointed out the clock on Ken's desk.

"He'll understand," replied Ken as he hurriedly descended from the bed.

* * *

Daisuke woke with a start as his older sister, Jun, casually thrust the phone at him where he had been snoring soundly in his bed. He glared sleepily in the direction of his bedroom door and grumbled to himself, still half-asleep. "Hn... she didn't have to throw it so hard..."

"Daisuke!" Ken's voice filtered through the phone that was still nestled in Daisuke's lap.

Daisuke stared down at it blankly for a moment before the voice finally registered and he was finally summoned into complete wakefulness, despite it being so early. He lifted the phone to his ear, having already concluded from the desperation in his friend's voice that this must have been something serious. "Ken? What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a ghost."

"... it's worse than a ghost. I think Daemon escaped." Ken explained from the other end. He began to describe the nightmare to Daisuke in full detail, including what had happened after he had woken up. Daisuke could tell from the nervousness in Ken's voice that his friend was still very afraid of what had happened.

"Do you want me to come over with V-mon?" asked Daisuke seriously, glancing to the sleeping dragon at the foot of his bed. He gave V-mon a slight nudge with his foot. V-mon blinked the sleep out of his eyes and gave Daisuke a questioning look.

Ken couldn't seem to keep the surprise out of his voice. "It's barely past 3:00 a.m. How do you plan on getting here?" Then it dawned on him and he didn't have to see Daisuke to know that the other boy was smirking.

"Lighdramon can get me there in no time," Daisuke spoke with enthusiasm. V-mon, who had only just started paying attention to the conversation could already guess who Daisuke was talking to.

"Leave it to me," the blue dragon yawned.

Ken began to protest from the other end. "It isn't that big a deal... there's no need to rush over just yet..."

"I insist," Daisuke grinned before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Digimental Up!" Once outside, Daisuke held out his D3 directing it at V-mon. His d-terminal reacted by releasing the Digimental of Friendship from storage.

"V-mon Armor Shinka!" V-mon began to glow and expand in size along with the digimental which was quickly spreading about his new form as armor. When the light of evolution faded, Lighdramon was standing in his place. "The storm of friendship, Lighdramon!"

Without hesitation, Daisuke mounted his digimon and they were off to pay Ken a visit.

* * *

Ken decided he would wait for Daisuke outside so as to avoid waking up his parents. He didn't want to worry them, especially not with the possibility of there being another evil digimon on the loose. And of course if Daemon had gotten out of the Dark Net Ocean, he could once again travel freely between the real and digital worlds without a gate. This didn't settle well with Ken, considering what had just happened to his digivice.

"Ken-chan?" As always, Wormmon was concerned for Ken.

Ken looked down at his partner and attempted to provide a reassuring smile. "Once Daisuke gets here, we'll think of something."

Lighdramon came to a halt, skidding dramatically, in front of Ken and Wormmon. Daisuke leapt down from his back just as the digimental returned to his d-terminal and Lighdramon's form shrunk down to the small blue dragon that was V-mon.

"Shall we investigate?" asked Daisuke.

Ken looked positively confused. How could Daisuke be so energetic this early in the morning and on such short notice? He remained silent for a moment in an effort to think it over, but he still wasn't sure what Daisuke was talking about. "Investigate what?"

"You said your digivice was sparking and stuff before it disappeared, right? I wanna see if there was any damage," replied Daisuke helpfully.

Ken nodded. Of course, that made perfect sense.

To Be Continued...

* * *

The Dubbed Digimon Terminology Guide

Dagomon -- Dragomon

Perfect Level -- Ultimate Level

Ultimate Level -- Mega Level

V-mon -- Veemon

Lighdramon -- Raidramon

Digimental -- Digiegg

Shinka -- Evolve -- Digivolve


	2. The Digimental of Kindness

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure 02 and its characters were created by Bandai, not me.

Author's Notes: This is set two years after the defeat of Belial Vamdemon, known to those who have only seen the dub as Malo Myotismon. I also base this on the information that since this season took place three years after the first season (summer 1999) in 2002, and the assumption that the overall storyline progressed through the course of a year ending a little ways into the start of 2003. That makes this 2005.

The Daemon Chronicles: The Digimental of Kindness

It took all of about five seconds for Daisuke to investigate the area surrounding where Ken had dropped his digivice. The carpet was singed a little, but otherwise there was nothing to indicate that it had any connection to the dream. Still, Ken was now without a digivice and that could be something of a problem.

"I know just what to do!" Daisuke announced several minutes later. He had given the matter his version of careful consideration, something that would have earned him a number of skeptical looks if any of the others had been present. Since it was just him, Ken and their two digimon, it didn't happen like that.

Ken just looked confused as once again Daisuke's confidence and energy had managed to throw him off. He'd been terrified, but once Daisuke had arrived with his overflowing optimism it had become difficult for him to grasp exactly why he'd been so scared. Wormmon, not about to be left out of a discussion over Ken's well-being, decided to ask the next obvious question for him. "What should we do?"

"First we're going to have to wait until a more reasonable hour. Then we should contact Koushiro-san, since he's the one who generally knows when something is going on in the Digital World." The others would have been stunned. Daisuke actually said something that sounded smart. After all, Koushiro was always in communication with Gennai and if Gennai didn't have some underlying knowledge of what was going on in the Digital World, who did?

"What's a reasonable hour?" piped in V-mon.

Daisuke shrugged. "Half the time it seems like the guy couldn't possibly sleep, so I guess 6:00 should be fine."

"So, now we wait." Ken concluded for everyone.

* * *

"Would someone like to explain what we're all doing here at this hour?!" demanded Miyako. It was 7:00 by the time Takeru, Hikari, Iori and Miyako along with their respective digimon had joined Daisuke, Ken and Koushiro for a meeting of the chosen children. Miyako had been the last one to arrive.

Takeru nodded. "Yeah, why so early? Can't this wait until after school?"

"By then the problem will be worse," explained Koushiro.

"Just what is the problem?" asked Iori.

At this point it was Ken's turn to explain things. So he told them all about the dream and what had happened to his digivice. Once he'd gotten that part of the story out of the way, Koushiro took over again. If there was more to be explained, and it was coming from Koushiro, odds were he knew something that no one else did and it probably meant trouble for the rest of them.

"And it gets worse. When Daisuke and Ken came to me an hour ago, I had just gotten a message from Gennai. Qinglongmon was going about his rounds of the Eastern Region of the digital world as usual, but when he passed by the border into the Southern Region he noticed that the landscape was scattered with Dark Towers that had seemingly popped up overnight. Based on the information that Gennai sent me, I have concluded that these Dark Towers aren't nearly as powerful as the ones Ken built as the Digimon Kaiser."

At this bit of information, Ken went pale. Koushiro continued.

"In fact, after running the data several times I was able to conclude that they are about half the size of the old Dark Towers with about a quarter of the power to restrict evolution."

"So basically, there are probably a lot of them, but for us they should be pretty easy to destroy," finished Takeru.

Tentomon suddenly took charge of the discussion.

"There's another problem though. Zhuqiaomon, the Digital God of the Southern Region, doesn't particularly like humans and has always been opposed to the prophecy's stating that the digital world would someday be saved by a bunch of human-loving digimon. Even though you'd be doing him a favor, he might not be too happy to see you."

"And we don't exactly want to get into a fight with a Digital God," added Tailmon.

Koushiro nodded. "Gennai said he'd ask Qinglongmon to talk to Zhuqiaomon for us once the Dark Towers are out of the way."

"Right, then let's flatten some Dark Towers!" Daisuke spoke with enthusiasm. He hadn't exactly been to the digital world.

"Yeah!" V-mon was just as enthusiastic as his partner.

* * *

Ken and Wormmon had remained behind with Koushiro, as Ken couldn't exactly access the digital gate without a digivice. The others had been in the digital world for all of ten minutes when a familiar beeping sound started coming from their digivices.

"Another digimental?" Miyako at the blinking dot that had appeared on the screen of her digivice. "It's been a while since we went hunting for those."

Daisuke had a knowing look on his face after her looked at the screen of his own digivice. "I bet I know who it's for!" Without waiting for an opinion from the rest of them, he took off in the direction that had been indicated by his D3 with V-mon close behind him.

"I suggest we don't wake Daisuke up at 3:00 a.m. anymore," suggested Iori.

"No kidding." Takeru sweatdropped.

"Well, we better follow them," noted Hikari.

* * *

After several minutes spent running through the thick, digital forest, the group reached a clearing in the middle of which was the digimental in question. It looked like a large, pink flowerbud that was marked on each exterior petal with the Crest of Kindness.

"I knew it!" Daisuke exclaimed proudly. He started toward it.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing?" asked Miyako.

Takeru was the one who answered. "It's like when Taichi attempted to lift the Digimental of Courage and it released the digivices for you, Iori and Daisuke."

"I get it. If the digimental really is waiting for Ken, then if Daisuke touches it a new digivice should appear," concluded Iori.

"And that means he'll be able to help us," Daisuked finished. He approached the digimental and reached out a hand, knowing full well to expect a flash of light or something. Indeed, his hand made contact and what appeared to be a small purple meteor shot off into the sky.

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened when Taichi touched the Digimental of Courage," Hikari sweatdropped.

* * *

"Why is it always the computer I'm using?!" exclaimed Koushiro as he was nearly thrown out of his chair when the digivice emerged from the digital gate present on his monitor. The digivice in question made a beeline for Ken's hand where it promptly ceased glowing like a firefly on steroids.

"I take it to mean they must have gotten side-tracked," supplied Tentomon.

Ken brought the new digivice into his line of vision. This one wasn't dark like his old one had been. In fact, it was just like the other D3 model digivices in that it was a combination of white and a second color. His was purple, which he decided was probably a good thing. "I guess I should catch up with the others then." He scooped up Wormmon under his free arm and disappeared through the digital gate before Koushiro could protest.

* * *

The persistent beeping of the new digivice led Ken to where the others were waiting in a matter of minutes. He could easily recognize the symbol on the digimental, as that same symbol had once been on his own crest. There was no doubt that it belonged to him, but then he still had his doubts that he actually deserved it. Fortunately, with Daisuke around, he didn't get much chance to worry about it.

"Don't be shy now. After all, this one must be yours," Daisuke's enthusiasm was infectious. The others nodded their approval and Ken approached the digimental.

For effect, a bright pillar of purple light filtered around the digmental with a great deal of needless noise as Ken lifted it from where it had been resting on the ground. Then all at once it was silent again and Ken was holding the digimental easily in one hand.

"I think a demonstration is in order," Daisuke readied his own digivice, directing it on V-mon. The rest of them followed his lead.

Then five voices spoke simultaneously. "Digimental Up!"

"V-mon Armor Shinka!" V-mon began to glow and expand in size along with the digimental which was quickly spreading around him as armor. When the light of evolution faded, Fladramon was standing in his place. "The fire of courage, Fladramon!"

"Hawkmon Armor Shinka!" Hawkmon began to glow and expand in size along with the digimental which was quickly spreading around him as armor. When the light of evolution faded, Holsemon was standing in his place. "The wings of love, Holsemon!"

"Armadimon Armor Shinka!" Armadimon began to glow and expand in size along with the digimental which was quickly spreading around him as armor. When the light of evolution faded, Digmon was standing in his place. "The drill of knowledge, Digmon!"

"Patamon Armor Shinka!" Patamon began to glow and expand in size along with the digimental which was quickly spreading around him as armor. When the light of evolution faded, Pegasmon was standing in his place. "Flying hope, Pegasmon!"

"Tailmon Armor Shinka!" Tailmon began to glow and expand in size along with the digimental which was quickly spreading around her as armor. When the light of evolution faded, Nefertimon was standing in her place. "The angel of light, Nefertimon!"

"Care to join us?" Daisuke directed the question toward Ken.

Ken nodded and held out the hand still holding the Digimental of Kindness toward Wormmon, obviously having been motivated by the rest of them. "Digimental Up!"

"Wormmon Armor Shinka!" Wormmon began to glow and expand in size along with the digimental which was quickly spreading around him as armor. When the light of evolution faded, Puttimon was standing in his place. "Cheerful kindness, Puttimon!"

"I'm Puttimon, an armor digimon. As Wormmon I used the Digimental of Kindness to armor evolve. My Heartner Beam attack will fill my enemies with love and joy, which by the way makes most evil digimon feel sick to their stomach."

"Alright, let's go!" exclaimed Daisuke leading the way toward the Southern Region of the digital world.

To Be Continued...

* * *

The Dubbed Digimon Terminology Guide

Qinglongmon -- Azulongmon

Dark Towers -- Control Spires

Digimon Kaiser -- Digimon Emperor

Zhuqiaomon -- Ebonwumon/Zhuqiaomon

Fladramon -- Flamedramon

Holsemon -- Halsemon

Armadimon -- Armadillomon

Pegasmon -- Pegasusmon

Tailmon -- Gatomon

Puttimon -- Bucchiemon/Pucchiemon

If you would like to see reference pictures for any of the digimon mentioned in this fanfic, don't hesitate to send me an e-mail to say so. My e-mail address is available in my user information.


	3. The Legendary Tamer

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure 02 and its characters were created by Bandai, not me.

Author's Notes: This is set two years after the defeat of Belial Vamdemon, known to those who have only seen the dub as Malo Myotismon. I also base this on the information that since this season took place three years after the first season (summer 1999) in 2002, and the assumption that the overall storyline progressed through the course of a year ending a little ways into the start of 2003. That makes this 2005.

* * *

The 2005 Age Chart

17 Akiyama Ryo

* * *

The Daemon Chronicles: The Legendary Tamer

It seemed like forever. Ryo and Cyberdramon had been wandering around the digital world for ages, frequently assuming the role of heroes in the eyes of other digimon, but Ryo just wanted to return home. To his world. As much as he'd grown to like his fellow tamers, that reality wasn't his own. It was a consequence of his many battles with Millenniumon that had stranded him in this other dimension. After the battle with D-Reaper, he'd thought it was all over. Why then, after three years, was he still unable to return home?

Cyberdramon could sense his partner's distress. With Millenniumon's data residing in his digital core however, it was difficult for him to feel sympathy. They had been accepted into this world, hadn't they? Everyone, with the exception of that girl Ruki, seemed to have taken a liking to him for one reason or another, although Hirokazu and Kenta had even managed to frighten Cyberdramon with their unhealthy worship of his tamer.

"I don't even think there are any evil digimon left," mumbled Ryo.

"Indeed, the digital world is lacking luster these days," agreed Cyberdramon.

They agreed for different reasons. Still, the answer seemed clear. It was time to search for a way back.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for. It seemed ironic to Ryo that whenever someone wished hard enough for something, the digital world always delivered and yet he'd never thought to just ask for a way back. Thinking about it, he wondered how Ken was doing. He must have been 14 by now. Time sure flies when you're out saving the world from certain destruction.

That was how he stumbled across the rift. A gateway between the two dimensions, each with their unique digital world. He could only assume there were others out there besides just those he had become familiar with. There were probably lots of different kinds of chosen children facing the forces of digital evil. Ryo really needed to get out of this heroic mindset if he was going to try to return to a moderately normal life. Life was anything but normal for the chosen children in general, but he could at least return to his home in the real world. He'd have a heck of a lot of explaining to do when he finally returned to his parents. He didn't even want to think about what he would have to do with Cyberdramon.

Oh well, there was no turning back now.

* * *

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon unleashed a wave of fireballs to vaporize a few dark towers.

"Tempest Wing!" Holsemon made with a barrage of differently constructed laser bursts, leveling even more of the seemingly endless dark towers.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon knocked over several more.

"Shooting Star!" Pegasmon made shattering dark towers look like child's play. If it was meant literally, it was true anyway.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon gave off the impression that no one should dare challenge her to a rock skipping contest as she blasted through several towers at once.

"Heartner Beam!" Puttimon shot down several more towers.

"Strike Claw!" A dozen pairs of eyes looked on in considerable surprise as an unfamiliar digimon made quick work of yet another dark tower. Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Hikari, and their respective digimon all performed a double-take at the sight of the apparent partner of this mysterious digimon.

Ryo seemed rather pleased with this turn of events. "Nice one, Strikedramon. I was a little worried when you de-evolved from Cyberdramon, but it looks like you're still plenty strong enough to handle the digital world clean-up."

"I'm just getting warmed up," Strikedramon tackled a second dark tower.

Ryo waved over to the assembled team of chosen children. "Hey Ken, it's been a while since I last saw you. How's Wormmon?"

Ken seemed to be straining his memory just to place a name with the face. He seemed familiar enough, but Ken couldn't seem to recall why. He did know that large chunks of his memory relating to the first time he'd been to the digital world had been lost. The name finally registered, although Ken wasn't sure why he felt so relieved. "Ryo... how did you get here?"

"You know this wonderboy?" asked Miyako.

Ken nodded confirmation. "We've met before, even teamed up for a while. Something happened though, something I've never quite been able to remember, but it was before I became the Digimon Kaiser. We got separated after we got into a fight with a certain digimon with a name that completely escapes me right now. I think that was when I got exposed to the dark spore."

"So, you really don't remember... well, that's okay." Ryo sounded a little disappointed he supposed. "I've been gone for a while anyway, so I can explain myself once we're done cleaning up this mess."

"Well, at least he's on our side," commented Iori.

* * *

It was when all the dark towers had finally been destroyed that Zhuqiaomon actually made an appearence, searching for the source of all the noise that disturbed him. The trouble was, although the dark towers had been smashed, Qinglongmon hadn't yet arrived and that implied that there might yet be a fight with the massive phoenix.

"Man, that guy's bigger than Imperialdramon," Daisuke stared up in awe as Zhuqiaomon flew toward them.

Takeru sweatdropped. "Now is not the time to be impressed Daisuke!"

Ryo's thoughts were a little different. _Please tell me this one has a better attitude than the one I've met._

"Crimson Blaze!" Ryo flinched. So much for that idea.

There was a series of thuds as the chosen children were knocked out of harms way by their partners. This was immediately followed by the sounds of five digivices being activated simultaneously.

"V-mon Shinka!" V-mon began to glow and expand in size. When the light of evolution faded, XV-mon was standing in his place. "XV-mon!"

"Wormmon Shinka!" Wormmon began to glow and expand in size. When the light of evolution faded, Stingmon was standing in his place. "Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon Shinka!" Hawkmon began to glow and expand in size. When the light of evolution faded, Aquilamon was standing in his place. "Aquilamon!"

"Armadimon Shinka!" Armadimon began to glow and expand in size. When the light of evolution faded, Ankylomon was standing in his place. "Ankylomon!"

"Patamon Shinka!" Patamon began to glow and expand in size. When the light of evolution faded, Angemon was standing in his place. "Angemon!"

"As much as I'm sure all of you have missed evolving," Tailmon had brought a gloved paw to her forehead, "if eight adults can't overtake one ultimate, then how do you suppose we're gonna fair when there are only seven of us?"

Daisuke grinned. "Then we'll just have to take it up a notch, right Ken?"

_Is there always a gogglehead when it comes to chosen children? _Ryo was standing on a treebranch alongside Strikedramon. This caused him to think about Takato. He had been more cautious with Guilmon, probably because he had created Guilmon. From fighting at Dukemon's side against D-Reaper, Ryo had gotten the impression that Takato was probably about as reckless and stubborn as this kid Daisuke. The difference came in the form of Daisuke's enthusiasm. It was something they had in common apparently, that both of them felt compelled to play the hero. There was a difference there too. Daisuke had immediately consulted Ken, which meant that they were part of the team. Ryo had always gone off alone with the exception of when he'd looked after Ken. Daisuke seemed to have plenty of optimism to go around.

Ken nodded. "It's been a while, but I think we've still got it."

"XV-mon!"

"Stingmon!"

The ringing of two digivices rang loudly as both digimon became surrounded by blue-green bursts of light. Unknown to the others, expect perhaps Ken, Ryo had seen this exact same evolution years ago.

"Jogress Shinka!" A unity ring, glowing with red light, appeared to absorb the data of both digimon as their forms merged together and continued to expand in size. When the light of evolution faded, Paildramon was standing in their place. "Paildramon!"

Although there hadn't been further discussion, it seemed like the rest of the group had gotten the same idea. The ringing of multiple digivices sounded again. Ryo continued to watch with mild fascination. He'd been in the digital world a long time, so it was difficult to surprise him.

"Aquilamon!"

"Tailmon!"

Both digimon became surrounded by reddish bursts of light. "Jogress Shinka!" A unity ring, glowing with red light, appeared to absorb the data of both digimon as their forms merged together and continued to expand in size. When the light of evolution faded, Silphymon was standing in their place. "Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon!"

"Angemon!"

Both digimon became surrounded by golden bursts of light. "Jogress Shinka!" A unity ring, glowing with red light, appeared to absorb the data of both digimon as their forms merged together and continued to expand in size. When the light of evolution faded, Shakkoumon was standing in thier place. "Shakkoumon!"

A booming voice echoed from above them. "Do you pitiful children and your pet digimon really believe you could ever be a match for the ruler of the Southern Region?" Fourteen sets of eyes looked skyward at the massive digimon.

Ryo brought his hand into his line of vision and stared down at his D3. It was blue and white, like Daisuke's, but the colors were inverted. His D-Arc had transformed upon entry to this dimension of the digital world at which time Cyberdramon had also become Strikedramon. If he couldn't execute Matrix Evolution, how was he supposed to become Justimon?

"That will be quite enough," came a second booming voice. This one sounded much more pleasant and no wonder, it was Qinglongmon! "Zhuqiaomon, is this any way to treat visitors especially after they've done you the favor of erasing who knows how many dark towers from cluttering your precious region of the digital world?"

Ken got the mental impression that, by now, Koushiro probably knew exactly how many dark towers there had been and how many each of their digimon had destroyed. He also suspected that Koushiro was still monitoring them, because that was just the sort of thing he did.

"These runts aren't worth my time anyway," Zhuqiaomon apparently didn't have an interested in a verbal debate with the so-called Dragon of the East. For something so big, he sure moved fast. Within a matter of minutes, he was gone just as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Thanks, we owe you one Qinglongmon," Takeru decided to do the talking, presumeably before Daisuke said anything that might get them into trouble again.

"Don't mention it," came the reply.

* * *

"I trust that you will deal with those upstarts," Zhuqiaomon spoke into the shadows within his mountain fortress.

"When the time comes, there will be nothing to stop you from claiming the entire digital world as your own," came the familiar voice of Daemon.

To Be Continued...

* * *

The Dubbed Digimon Terminology Guide

Millenniumon- Milleniummon

Ruki- Rika

Hirokazu- Kazu

Shooting Star- Star Shower

Chosen Children- Digidestined

XV-mon- ExVeemon

Aquilamon- Aquillamon


	4. The Infamous Digitamamon's Restaurant

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure 02 and its characters were created by Bandai, not me.

Author's Notes: This is set two years after the defeat of Belial Vamdemon, known to those who have only seen the dub as Malo Myotismon. I also base this on the information that since this season took place three years after the first season (summer 1999) in 2002, and the assumption that the overall storyline progressed through the course of a year ending a little ways into the start of 2003. That makes this 2005.

The Infamous Digitamamon's Restaurant

After clearing out the dark towers from the Southern Region of the digital world, the chosen children with the addition of Ryo made their way to Digitamamon's restaurant to celebrate over a well-deserved lunch. Strikedramon had since de-evolved into Monodramon, fitting much more easily with the other chosen digimon.

"So Ken, just who is this guy anyway?" Daisuke indicated Ryo with a slight wave of his hand as though the other boy was unaware that he had become the subject of discussion.

Ken sighed, "It's like I said before. I don't really remember it clearly, but roughly five years ago we teamed up against this evil digimon--"

"Millenniumon," supplied Ryo.

"Right, Millenniumon," Ken continued. "After we won, I was hit with the dark spore and went back to the real world. I had no idea what became of Ryo, but when the dark spore took control I forgot all about what had happened except vague flickers from dreams... I know Wormmon was with me back then, but that's about it. Everything else is pretty foggy."

Ryo decided this would be a good time to explain his side of the story. "All I really know for certain about my past as a chosen child is that I was supposedly destined to defeat Millenniumon, but somewhere along the lines I started getting thrown around into other dimensions and alternative versions of the digital world... and it somehow turned out that Millenniumon was supposed to be my partner, weird I know, and Monodramon forced a jogress evolution and became Cyberdramon while I spent the past few years exploring another digital world."

"And you just got back?" asked Iori.

"Well, for a while there I wasn't even sure I could get back, but I got lucky," replied Ryo. It was silly, but there was just something altogether strange about interracting with a bunch of chosen children that he had spent the better part of the last four years knowing of as the heroes of the popular Digimon TV series. The other tamers would sure be surprised to see him like this.

"Well, how about we pretend that story makes sense and just be friends, alright?" Daisuke seemed a little more confused than usual. Then again, even Koushiro might have difficulty comprehending Ryo's rather complicated history.

"Sure, sounds great." Ryo rubbed the back of his head looking a little embarassed. He always got like this around other chosen children it seemed, but at least in this world he didn't have to worry about being famous. Sometimes Hirokazu and Kenta scared him with their unhealthy hero-worship of him. Really, it was just a card tournament.

* * *

In the real world, Koushiro was busy monitoring the digital world for any other abnormal activities after the scenario with the dark towers had revealed itself during the early hours of the morning. Now he was detecting an abnormal data pattern closing in on the familiar coordinates of Digitamamon's lakeside restaurant. In his mind, Koushiro wasn't surprised to think that this location might once again become a battlefield. 

"Well, I might as well send them a warning that there's probably some unfriendly company headed their way," Koushiro mumbled to himself as he began hurriedly typing up an e-mail to send to the usual suspects. After they'd finally gotten on positive terms with Digitamamon, why was it that they always found themselves having to save the restaurant from some manner of evil digimon in order to pay off their tab? Oh well, it didn't seem like anything that the team wouldn't be able to handle.

* * *

"Does anyone else find this just a tad inconvenient?" asked Daisuke rather obliviously as he watched XV-mon punch a Cyclomon out of the main entrance to the restaurant. 

"Not really, you get used to it after a while," replied Takeru sounding indifferent as Angemon hearded several Soulmon out that same door.

"Never a dull moment in the digital world, right?" Ryo sweatdropped as Strikedramon tackled another Cyclomon out the door.

"You'd think with all the times we've saved the digital world from destruction, the digimon would have a little more respect for us," Ken sighed as Stingmon punted yet another Cyclomon out the door.

"At least these guys are pretty weak," noted Daisuke.

Outside Ankylomon, Aquilamon and Nefertimon were attempting to force these rogue digimon around the other side of the lake so they could fight without damaging Digitamamon's restaurant. Iori, Miyako and Hikari cheered their digimon on from a safe distance. That was about when a horribly loud buzzing sound filtered through the area and was immediately followed by the noisy stomping of feet belonging to a truly unusual looking digimon, more commonly refered to as Dinobeemon.

"First dark towers and now the corrupted version of what happens when you mix XV-mon with Stingmon? This is some day we're having," Daisuke spared a glance out the window.

"You could at least pretend to be concerned," Takeru sweatdropped.

Daisuke grinned, "Why? Paildramon will KO that 'mon no sweat."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ryo curiously. He hadn't actually gotten to watch Paildramon fight earlier since Qinglongmon had saved them the trouble of having to fight with Zhuqiaomon.

"Reasonably," replied Daisuke as he got up from the table. "Come on Ken, let's clean up this mess."

Ken shrugged and followed Daisuke outside. Several minutes later both of them ran back inside followed by a rather shaken looking V-mon and a nervous looking Wormmon.

Ryo raised an eyebrow, "What happened to "Paildramon will KO that 'mon no sweat."?"

"Uh... didn't work," admitted Daisuke with a nervous sweatdrop.

* * *

**Koushiro-san,**

**  
We've got a serious problem here. This Dinobeemon appeared and now, for some reason, V-mon and Wormmon can't seem to evolve. We'd really appreciate some of that good advice about now.**

**  
Daisuke**

Koushiro read the e-mail over with a raised eyebrow. First he would have to consult the digimon analyzer about what exactly a Dinobeemon is and maybe find out if it has some kind of weakness. _What's strange is that it only seemed to be effecting V-mon and Wormmon, unless Daisuke is leaving out some important details... like maybe the sudden appearence of a dark tower!_ He looked the monitor over again and sighed with a reasonable amount of relief. _No, that area is clear of dark towers. Why would V-mon and Wormmon be having problems though? And why not any of the other digimon?_

Koushiro brought up the page of the digimon analyzer that displayed Dinobeemon. Well, that explained at least part of the trouble. At least, Koushiro thought he had a theory about what was going on now.

* * *

**Daisuke,**

**Think of Dinobeemon as Paildramon's polar opposite. It attacks with sound waves and, being naturally weaker, is probably using a frequency specific to keeping Paildramon from becoming an obsticle on the battlefield. As much as you might not like it, you're going to have to let the others handle Dinobeemon and sit this one out.**

**  
Koushiro**

Daisuke frowned at the response. Really, it was unheard of for the leader of the chosen childrento sit out of the fighting. The very idea didn't settle well with him at all. "Let the others fight and not help out, he must be joking!"

"Just calm down. Koushiro-san usually knows what he's talking about." Takeru got up from the table to join the others outside. "We've got this one under control."

Ryo nodded, "You can help by cheering the rest of us on." He glanced out the window to see how Strikedramon was fairing.

* * *

"I think I've figured this out now," announced Ken once the rest of the group had been forced back inside with the exception of Ryo and Strikedramon. 

"That's good news. So, do we have a plan?" asked Miyako.

"Well, judging from the fact that Dinobeemon seems to emit a frequency that prevents jogress evolution and causes any of our digimon attempting to jogress evolve to revert back to the child stage, it seems that we'll have to find a way to defeat Dinobeemon without necessarily being able to overpower him," explained Ken.

"In plain English for those of us that didn't major in rocket science," replied Daisuke.

"Simple, we have to overwhelm Dinobeemon with our sheer numbers," supplied Takeru.

"Oh, I knew that," Daisuke laughed.

* * *

"Blue Thunder!" Lighdramon unleashed bolts of electricity on Dinobeemon from somewhere at the much larger monster's feet. 

"Blast Laser!" Aquilamon struck from the air, circling above Dinobeemon.

"Big Crack!" Digmon drilled the ground out from under Dinobeemon to throw the larger monster off balance.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon nailed Dinobeemon with a shot of holy energy to assist in putting the larger monster into a more vulnerable position to be attacked.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon pelted Dinobeemon with those magically appearing stones to make the strategy even more effective.

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon swooped down from above and struck Dinobeemon from one side once the monster was thrown of its feet.

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon caught on to this plan and struck from the opposite side.

When the smoke cleared, Dinobeemon was gone. Daisuke wiped some sweat from his brow and gave a loud cheer, "Alright! We did it!"

"Yeah, now let's go home before someone else decides it might be fun to challenge us," suggested Iori.

"Good idea," agreed Ryo. "I've actually seen enough excitement for one day."

* * *

"I see, so those children are more resourceful than I thought..." Daemon spoke into the shadows of what seemed to be a particularly gloomy cave. "However, you shall be the one to put an end to them for good... right Chimeramon?" Glowing red eyes flashed from within that darkness. Daemon seemed pleased. "Of course, you could never forgive your precious Digimon Kaiser for abandoning you."

* * *

The Dubbed Digimon Terminology Guide

Cyclomon -- Cyclonemon

Blast Laser -- Blast Rings

Big Crack -- Rock Cracking

Spiking Finish -- Spiking Strike


	5. Revival of Millenniumon

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure 02 and its characters were created by Bandai, not me. The same is true of Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier and Digimon X Evolution.

Author's Notes: This is set two years after the defeat of Belial Vamdemon, known to those who have only seen the dub as Malo Myotismon. I also base this on the information that since this season took place three years after the first season (summer 1999) in 2002, and the assumption that the overall storyline progressed through the course of a year ending a little ways into the start of 2003. That makes this 2005.

Revival of Millenniumon

**Attention All Chosen Children,**

**Sorry to be waking you this early, but it seems that an old nemesis has resurfaced in the digital world. Perhaps you remember the name, Chimeramon. You know the drill, let's get to work!**

**  
Koushiro**

* * *

"I thought," Daisuke yawned, "Magnamon destroyed Chimeramon." He stretched, giving an appreciative nod in Chibimon's direction.

"Remember, we thought the same thing about Vamdemon," noted Koushiro as he examined the assembled chosen children.

Ken seemed distraught. "Why did it have to be Chimeramon," he mumbled to himself. It was clear that he hadn't really forgiven himself for having ever created that monster.

"Don't worry, we've got this victory in the bag," Daisuke had apparently chosen this particular moment to finally wake up enough to acknowledge the situation.

Takeru nodded, "Daisuke might actually be onto something. Even Chimeramon shouldn't be able to stand up against Imperialdramon."

"Aren't you boys forgetting something?" Miyako chimed in. "We still have to get to the digital world first."

* * *

Chimeramon wasn't a difficult enemy to track down. He was huge, powerful and seemed to be making use of the knowledge that if he demolished enough villages, mountains, forests and the various other realms included in the scheme of the digital world, the chosen children would come running to stop him. More accurately, they came in flying. And with Imperialdramon, they arrived in record time.

"Come on, let's ambush the big ugly monster before he knows what hit him," Daisuke threw a fist in the air to match his enthusiasm over getting this over with quickly. After all, the sooner they got rid of Chimeramon, the sooner he could get back to bed until a much more sensible hour for his being awake.

"Something isn't right here," there was a brief pause in the action department as Hikari spoke.

"Why isn't Chimeramon attacking?" commented Iori.

"Perhaps he's waiting for us to make the first move," suggested Ryo.

"With pleasure," announced Cyberdramon with a growl. He leapt from the safe zone of Imperialdramon's back and flung himself at the still unresponsive form of Chimeramon, claws extended and surrounded by the usual flow of power. "Cyber Nail!" He was easily captured in one of the larger digimon's many arms, despite being at the same evolutionary level as his opponent.

"Eh," Ryo sighed. "I didn't mean like that."

"I guess we don't have a lot of choice now," noted Takeru. "We'll just have to leave this to Imperialdramon."

The massive dragon digimon waited until his passengers were safely out of range. Then in a spectacular display of the digital world's ingenuity, "Imperialdramon Mode Changing!" he was able to transform into his more appropriate warrior form, "Fighter Form!" The cannon on his right arm rotated into position and he immediately targeted Chimeramon, careful to avoid hitting Cyberdramon in the process. "Positron Laser!"

Chimeramon took the full force of the blast without flinching. Unknown to the chosen children, he had been extracting data from Cyberdramon until the dragon warrior de-evolved back into Monodramon and was cast aside. It didn't take long for Ryo to realize what was about to happen next. In the time it took for him to retrieve his fallen partner, Chimeramon had already transformed into the new Millenniumon.

"Dimension Destroyer!"

* * *

Guilmon's eyes narrowed into slits as a dark portal began to take shape in the sky above the Hypnos building. Hearing the low growl coming from his partner, Takato was immediately concerned.

"What's the matter Guilmon?" he cast a glance in the direction Guilmon seemed to be staring in and could already see the dark clouds gathering around the heart of the portal. He frowned, "I don't think that's the gateway into the digital world..."

* * *

"Jen, you might wanna take a look at this," Terriermon was practically glued to the window.

Jenrya looked away from the monitor of his computer to acknowledge his partner, "I'm almost finished with my homework. Can't it wait?"

"I don't think it wants to," replied Terriermon ushering him over.

* * *

Naturally Ruki was already making a beeline for the center of the disturbance zone with Renamon nowhere in sight. As usual, she was determined to get to the bottom of things before anyone else had much of a chance to find out.

* * *

Hirokazu and Kenta weren't far from where Takato kept Guilmon hidden at the park, so once they noticed the strange disturbance in the sky they immediately headed over with Guardromon and Marine Angemon.

* * *

Eventually, one way or another, the other tamers became aware of the strange happenings surrounding the familiar shape of the Hypnos building. Those who were able immediately made to gather at the park with their respective digimon.

* * *

As a similar disturbance manifested in yet another of the digital worlds, Ophanimon immediately sent a distress signal to those humans she knew would answer to her summoning. Unknown to them, something much more frightening than Lucemon was lurking about.

* * *

Tokomon trembled fearfully as a terrible chill fell over the Urd Terminal of the New Digital World. Dorumon glanced skyward, able to sense the dark aura that was being transmitted through the spiraling gap between the clouds.

"It's scary," Tokomon cowered between the beast-dragon digimon's wings.

Dorumon nodded, "It's likely to be dangerous."

* * *

All at once, Imperialdramon was reduced to V-mon and Wormmon. The chosen children and their digimon were scattered, thrown to the dimensional abyss by Millenniumon ability to alter the flow of time itself. Where they would emerge, only time would tell.

* * *

Koushiro frowned at the data that had begun compiling on the his monitor, "What in the world is happening! It's like they all just disappeared!"

* * *

The Dark Area that had been generated by the power borrowed from the Dark Net Ocean began to expand further into the digital world. Beyond the cave Daemon had already been residing in, the surrounding forest became encompassed with shadow.

Daemon seemed unusually pleased.

"So, the cycle has begun again."

* * *

The Dubbed Digimon Terminology Guide

Chibimon -- DemiVeemon

Jenrya -- Henry


End file.
